The present invention relates to a sealing system including a first component which is at least partially manufactured from ceramic fiber composite materials, a second component which is at least partially manufactured from ceramic fiber composite materials, and a sealing element which is accommodated between the first component and the second component, the sealing element being designed as a sealing strip, in particular as a braided hose made of metallic and/or ceramic materials.
In order to increase efficiencies or to reduce the weight, attempts are made in different sectors of mechanical engineering to replace metallic components by ceramic fiber composite materials (CMC). Due to the lower usable strength of these materials and the more complex methods utilized for their manufacture, larger metal structures, in particular, must therefore be broken down into small units. Additional sealing points therefore result between the smaller units, which must be sufficiently sealed for a corresponding device or machine in order to avoid, for example, leakages or the like.